Russell Crane
Russell Crane is the Profiler of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile Russell is 28 years old, he has wavy medium blond-hair of medium size and build, and has green eyes. He wears a black tie underneath a striped dark green shirt with black suspenders which go around his shoulders connected to his brown leather belt. His shirt contains two pockets, of which the left contains a notepad as well as a blue pen and of which the right contains a pair of dark brown glasses. Besides that, Russell wears a golden watch on his right hand and a pair of black pants, and can be often seen carrying his orange "Typical Profiles" book on his hand. It is known that Russell's favourite animal is spider and that his favourite food is scones with Earl Grey tea. Russell is also known to be charming, obsessive and manipulative. Notable Events of Criminal Case Russell makes his debut in Dead Girl Rolling who introduces a new gameplay mechanic, in which in the event objects and/or clues can't be identified by bio-forensics nor digital analysis, Russell can find new leads and/or new suspects through the lab talent of profiling. As a criminal psychologist and holding a degree in criminal psychology, Russell has the responsibility of analyzing the health of the suspects, and if a suspect is found guilty of grand homicide, to submit a report of the killer's health before Judge Dante, as showcased in Eastern Promises. Judge Dante will use Russell's report of the criminal's health to determine whether or not the killer will require treatment in a mental institution for the criminally insane. Russell had to tend for Amy when he found her wounded in the middle of the riot crisis (in which the the Pacific Bay police station was attacked by looters) during the events of Of Rats and Men. Amy was severely beaten and Russell had to assist the team in catching Scott Lee Allan's killer since the station attack was linked to the murder. Russell did some lab work to help Frank and the player incriminate the killer in this case, in which Amy had to participate in the lab task. Analyses Object/Clue Profiling was introduced in Case #4 of Pacific Bay, and the feature was not available in Grimsborough. Russell's job is to analyze physical objects and/or clues that can't be analyzed flawlessly through neither bio-forensics nor digital analysis and return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Russell's task wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, and all his tasks costs 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling * Charm (03:00:00) * Cryptic Words on Ad (06:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Receipt (15:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Handwriting (06:00:00) *Voodoo Doll (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Massage Positions (09:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Notebook (09:00:00) *Anarchist Manifesto (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Recipient Number (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Poncho (03:00:00) * Puppeter Article (06:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Routine Map (12:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Photo Album (06:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Mask (12:00:00) Gallery Description Russell-Crane-Description.jpg Screenshots Omg.jpg|Russell (close right) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. RCraneAOK.png|A-OK RCraneOptimistic.png|Optimistic RCraneThinking.png|Thinking RussellWithGlasses.png|Wearing his glasses. Russell Crane Serious.JPG|Serious Untitled-1ssss.png|Biting his glasses. RussellwithBook.png|Russell reading his "Typical Profiles" book. Russell-Content.png|Content Russell-Excited.png|Excited Russell Crane Shy.PNG|Embarrassed Russell_addressing.png|Addressing Russell Crane clever.PNG|Grinning RussellwithAmy.png|Carrying an injured Amy Young. AlreadyDoneCrane.png|Russell's lab render. Trivia *Russell's beta name was Jake Crane, but was changed to Russell Crane before the official release due to unknown reasons. *Russell's character strongly suggests that he was modeled after Spencer Reid, a fictional character from the CBS crime drama series Criminal Minds. Case Appearances Russell made his first appearance in the fourth case of Pacific Bay, and as one of the main characters and the Profiler of the Pacific Bay PD, he appears in any case in which a clue requires psychological analysis. There will be certain cases in which Russell won't have any lab jobs due to lack of psychological evidence to analyze, but at times, he will help out Yann or Roxie in some analyses whenever certain studies go beyond their experience. Category:Main Characters Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Lab Personnel